My dear Mako-chan
by ThePrinceandI
Summary: Nagisa finds himself discovering feelings for Makoto. But for those feelings to be reciprocated he also realizes he'll need to make Makoto see someone besides Haruka.


It's hard for me to say exactly when I realized that I was competing with Haruka-chan for Makoto's attention. I was always one to be in the spotlight, but that until then had never had any relation with getting that attention from someone in specific.

I always liked the Mako-chan. His gentle way, his warm smile, his calm and relaxed tone. We are almost the opposite of each other, if you think about it. He's tall and I'm short. He is calm and I 'm electric. He is shy and I almost... as well.

The feeling certainly does not come from childhood. As for this I am absolutely certain. But after our reunion with the approach, plans, ideas to bring the swimming club back, everything somehow touched me. Maybe if I think about it, I think I know when I had realized that I wanted the Mako - chan. When I wanted for him to hold me, kiss me and smile for me. Only for me.

" Mako-chan, how are you? Can I pass by your house today? I wanted to show you some ideas I had for the club. ;-) Hugs Nagi - san ', I sent the phone, without having an ulterior motive. That was soon after we got the approval from high school to begin the swimming club in Iwatobi.

' Sure, I'll be waiting, "he said. Instinctively I smiled.

I had some drawings, concepts and ideas scribbled all over my room. I gathered all in a folder and put them in the backpack. Mako - chan did not live so far away, so I decided to run to his house. A bit of conditioning wouldn't hurt and that action by iteself would bring back happy memories I had from childhood that I shared with Haru - chan, Rin - chan and Mako–chan.

Upon arriving I was a little sweaty, my body demonstrating how out of shape I was. I felt so embarrassed to reach the home of a colleague but I ended up shrugging it, after all, what could I do. Besides, it was only Makoto. Or so I thought, at least. Who opened the door off one of his brothers. A kid should not have more than eight years, had very short hair and smile equal to the brother.

" Good afternoon," I said, smiling, bending my back to stay at the same height boy. "Is Mako-chan in? "

The boy, smiling also, turned into the house and let out a resounding " Niiii -chan, visit for you! ", And ran back into the house.

Makoto came then through the door that separated the house from the gate, having to duck his head to pass because it was too small for him. I stifled a smile, finding it strangely adorable.

" Hi Nagi-san, did you by any chance came running? " He said obviously noticing the sweat on my face.

" Hahaha, yes, your home is not that far and I decided to come running. ", I could not help but blush.

" Haha, sorry for the inconvenience. Come on, get in. "He turned aside giving me passage. I left my shoes at the entrance, apologized for the intrusion and entered his house.

Makoto's brother that first received me was in the room with the boy's sister. Both the kids should be doing their homework but it looked more like they were playing with their books and doing any learning. Makoto 's mother was in the kitchen, probably starting family dinner that she would serve at night. When I entered Makoto caught the attention of his mother and introduced me. She seemed to remember me when I come to their house earlier in childhood, and I was glad she remember me even after so long The woman asked if I would be for dinner, and I said I did not care as long as it was all right with the other boy. "

" I insist. " Makoto said. And I smiled again.

We went to his room. When I arrived I immediately opened my bag and spread the papers on the table. Organizing piles and notes.

" Very well, then, my idea was the following ... " and explained to the tall boy on the logos I wanted to create. Uniforms, and how we needed more members to the club. Makoto listened intently, occasionally opining at some point or asking a question.

At one point he got up, left the place directly opposite to me he was and stood beside me, seeing a drawing Haru-chan had done more carefully. He had been so close I could feel his breath on my ear. And the warmth of his chest on my shoulder, so wide and rigid. That stirred inside me. It was strange, it was not the first time I had him so close to me. Not to mention the amount of times I've seen him shirtless. But until then, until that moment, I had never felt anything different for him. Until now.

" ... So what do you think? " He asked.

" What? "

" I asked if you like the design that Haru - chan made for the club's pôster."

" A yes, of course, like yes," I said, still not sure what he meant. For a moment I completely forgot what I was doing.

From lower floor of the house we could hear Makoto 's mother calling us to dinner. I checked my watch and was surprised at the time that had passed in the blink of an eye. We Descent and I took my place next to Makoto in the table. Greeted his father, who was on the edge of the table and thanked for dinner. The food was great and everyone was very nice. The way that the swimmer dealt with his brothers, acting almost like a second father to them, scolding them when they played with their food or sharing part of his meal with them. All that created a feeling of admiration for him. Something that until then I had not touched me. Something more.

" Well, it's time. See you tomorrow at school, "I said, after dinner.

Mako - chan took me to the door and said goodby. I turned to go my way, feeling a little sad to have to leave him. Instinctively I turned back to his house, looking at his window through which shone the light on.


End file.
